Chasing Shadows
by AliceofDeath
Summary: AU. John H. Watson is no ordinary surgeon he is also the world's only gentleman thief known by the name Nero. As such he has his two ardent fans one in form of a criminal mastermind and the other in form of a consulting detective. Now the game of chasing shadows is on.
1. The Wheel of Fortune

October 12 2010

London

Sir Jeffery Patterson

"_My husband was a happy man_" the widow says

"What do you mean there's no ruddy car?"

" he went to the water loo sorry, get a cab"

" I never get cabs"

His wife laughs and tells him to get one, he smiles and tells her " I love you "

"_...who lived life to the fullest. He loved his family and his work _"

dozens of journalist take pictures

" _and that he should have taken his life in this way is a mystery and shock to all who knew him _"

* * *

November 26 2010

James Phillimore

The headline reads about an 18 year old who committed suicide

" _taxi "_ he says as he hails for a cab

his friend convinces him to just share but he remains stubborn and set forth to get an umbrella from his home

* * *

January 1 2011

Beth Davenport

" _Beth is...?_ "

" _where is she?_ "

" _still dancing if you can call it that. I got her car keys out of her bag_ "

* * *

" it seems that he's been awfully busy" Nero comments as he reads the latest news on the paper

" he's brilliant isn't he? when people are put into the pit of despair they'll grasp whatever thin thread is dangled in front of them" the man says as he chuckles

Nero merely remains a passive face " I just came here for a visit, your men got in my way, tell them to keep their part of the deal and I'll do the same"

"ohh, don't worry my dear" the man says as he took sip of expensive scotch " I've dealt with them"

"remember the deal, I keep out of stealing your loot you keep your men out of my way" Nero says as he stands up " also don't drink too much, Doctor's order"

the man merely chuckles fondly and Nero leaves with a fond smile

" now tell me" the man addresses to his body guard "who were the fools who dared to harm my thief?" the man despite smiling oozes a deadly aura

* * *

John H. Watson M.D. the youngest trauma surgeon to ever graduate with perfect scores leaned on his chair as he sighed deeply.

"because of those idiots I had to lay low for a while" he grumbles as he stood and went to view the lights of London " sheesh one would think that Doctors never do paperwork" he says and goes back to his desk and signs the countless paperwork that he frankly could not give a damn but because he was a man of duty he did the paperwork.

" Once I'm done, I'll update my blog"

A few hours later when the sun had started to rise John had already finished his paperwork and headed to his office couch to give his body the much needed rest and decided to put the update of his blog later.

While John Watson had rest his head he was unaware that later much, much later he would meet someone so interesting.

Mike Stamford was a man who liked to help people and his favorite past time was match making. Therefore when Sherlock Holmes had decided to ask of his help,though indirectly, regarding flat shares he accepted and immediately knew someone who would definitely accept and so later that day when he saw his friend and colleague John Watson he had decided the two were meant for each other.

" John!" he called "John Watson!"

John turned and smiled " Mike"

the two exchange pleasantries until Mike had decided to ask the question " Your home still under hazard?" Mike asks

"yeah, My shoulders are starting to ache from sleeping in the office couch" John answers as he touches his shoulder and flexes it " most of my experiments are ruined it's a good thing I had written journals about it" he adds

"I see, why don't you just get a flat?" Mike says " that way when accidents happen you have some place to sleep " John stares at him and smiles "brilliant! but you know how I am, besides who would want me for a flat mate?" John says self de-appreciatively

and Mike smiles and laughs a bit 'my plan is in motion'

"what?" John asks with complete puzzlement, with a mischievous smile Mike says " you're the second to say that to me today " and John's interest is shown, this Mike knew by the subtle change in his friend's eyes

"who was the first?" John asks and the moment those words where uttered the fated meeting of one Sherlock Holmes and John Watson is put into motion.

When Sherlock Holmes the world's Consulting Detective was thrown out of his current residency, he had no other choice but to inquire to his former client who owned a flat that she is currently renting out. Upon sending out his inquiries and his things among them all that is left is finding some one not annoying and won't mess up his experiments for as a flatmate.

And just to his luck Mike Stamford would be the one to find him a flatmate and so he put that at the back of his mind and proceeded to continue his experiment at the lab.

* * *

There was once a game John had played while he was on a plane for a medical conference one of the many things that struck John when he had played the game;

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed...  
Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty._

And as he sees the beautiful man that stood before him, the very man he had once thought of stealing before, he thinks that what was said in that game is true. And as he lends the man his phone briefly he wonders if he could ever stand before this beautiful creature once the truth is shown.

" Oh. Thank you" Sherlock says and John smiles and this warm feeling settles in Sherlock's body that makes him feel giddy and he almost stammers his question " Top or Bottom ?"

As Sherlock hears the words that comes out of his mouth he blushes and tries to explain but John's chuckles and answer makes him blush harder

"It's fine, I'll take the second bedroom upstairs" John adds knowing that the question was indeed misleading and Sherlock is stunned " How? " he asked

"it's easy, Mike had questioned my current living quarters, then he had brought me here to you who was the first one that said 'Who'd want me as a flatmate?' thus it is natural for me to abduce that you are asking me about the quarters in the flat in which there are two bedrooms one on the second or top floor, the other on first of bottom floor of the flat" John says good naturedly and the door opens in which Molly had come in with coffee

"Afternoon, Molly" John greets her with a smile

"ah, John...I'm sorry I have no coffee for you" she says but John dismissed it with a smile and says " it's fine, you're perfume fits you; warm and sweet"

Molly blushes and says thanks for John's compliment as she hands Sherlock his coffee

"I play the violin when I'm thinking, sometimes I don't speak for days on end, potential flatmates should know the worse on each other " Sherlock says regaining his composure as he puts on his coat

" well in that case, I do experiments on the Kitchen on weekends more often than not consisting government graded chemicals, I have a fluid sexuality and string of lovers but I'm not a timer, that and my name is John Watson " he says and extends his hand to Sherlock "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Sherlock Holmes" and he accepts John's outstretched hand then adds " pleasure is all mine, also the address is 221 B Baker Street"

and now the voice and the face from 3 years ago has a name and its name is Sherlock Holmes with this knowledge John grins just as Sherlock leaves the lab announcing the fact that he had left his riding crop in the mortuary.

* * *

A/N: the game John played is Persona 3, don't play it if you can't afford a broken heart


	2. White To Move

When John and Sherlock had just arrived at 221 B after chasing a cab through London, they both shared a laugh. John was felt more alive than usual, this man that stood beside him would provide him entertainment 'a battlefield, this man is a battlefield' John thought as he returned the grin to Sherlock. But as Mrs. Hudson's worried voice called their attention, both of them had headed up to their flat that was now infested by the Scotland Yard.

" I thought I might find the suitcase here." the voice of none other than D.I. Lestrade said as he sat on the couch as John merely looked amused but covered it with confusion where as Sherlock was pissed off " You can't just break into people's flat!" he said strongly.

To his credit Lestrade calmly answered back " I'm taking the evidence also I'm not breaking in"

"then what is this!?"

" a drugs bust" Lestrade answered with amusement

John said nothing but send a questioning glance to Lestrade which the detective inspector answered "he has a past history". Sherlock had looked at John searching his face for something which John ignored and asked the inspector an important question " Is this authorize? surely you are aware that unless you have seen Sherlock using drugs in plain sight you would need a warrant, signed and authorize by the higher ups?"

Lestrade looked stunned and Sherlock was amused

"He is right, Lestrade, so where is your warrant?" Sherlock asked as he stressed on 'your'

" unless you can present that warrant, we are both free to press charges against everyone in this 'unofficial drugs bust' that clearly invades our privacy and property" John says with a smile that is almost smug but clearly polite.

Everyone in the room had now stopped their search clearly assessing the damage that would be brought upon them seeing as the doctor clearly has plans to do it if they had don't stop, Donovan sent Lestrade a look clearly waiting for his move. Lestrade for his part was merely stunned and amused with the doctor who was able to turn the tables around.

"I see, that you and your dogs are troubled" Sherlock says with a smug look but before he could continue John had held his arm and spoke " since I don't want such a trouble something to happen why don't we come to an agreement? "

"which is?" Lestrade asks he was curious on how this would play out

" tell me what you want from Sherlock and I'll do my best to convince him to give it you in exchange I won't press charges" John says with a charming smile that makes every occupant except Sherlock in the room taken a back.

" Let's work together" Lestrade says and John smiles clearly glad that the whole thing was averted. The detective inspector turns his attention to Sherlock and says "I've found 'Rachel' "

"Who is it?"

"The victim's only daughter" Lestrade answers as John leaves them and goes to the kitchen to make a cuppa as he does this John turns an attentive ear to hear about what the two were discussing, giving a smile to one of the female officers who was searching in the kitchen.

"Why would she write her daughter's name?" Sherlock asked as Anderson decided to speak his opinion "Isn't the suitcase more important?" says rhetorically then adds " according to someone, the person who has the suitcase is the murderer" at this he sneered "turns out, our favorite psychopath has it"

At those words Sherlock snapped and said "I'm not a psychopath! I'm a high functioning sociopath! Do your research!"

The outburst merely made those who heard it sweat dropped except for John who had now come back with his own cup of tea and was calmly sipping as he listened to the conversation between the two and decided to think whether it would be good to join into the game 'or is interfere the correct term?'

John thought of throwing everyone off a bit to gauge how intelligent where the Scotland Yard

"You said the murdered forced all the victims to take the poison themselves, maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow?" John said as he placed down his cup of tea and assessed the reactions around him.

Sherlock's next outburst caught him by surprise

" not good?" Sherlock asked aware of the change of atmosphere in which John replied " bit not good,yeah"

Sherlock merely gave him a look and then asked " In your final moments what would you say? if you were being murdered?"

John replied "Please God let me live"

"Use your imagination!" Sherlock screamed in annoyance in which John countered with a flat " I don't have to" which created a pregnant pause that Mrs. Hudson destroyed by commenting about a taxi for Sherlock, which he denied and made Mrs. Hudson go away.

John politely explained what was happening to Mrs. Hudson who gently complained about the mess, everyone was unaware of Sherlock's growing frustration until he had shouted and addressed the whole room to shut up and not to move

"Anderson, face the other way I can't concentrate!" he added to a surprise and offended Anderson which Lestrade supported by ordering the man to face the other way as John merely stood back and watched amusedly and waited for the man to spout out his deductions

"Oh… Ah! She was clever. Clever… clever, yes! She's cleverer than you lot and she's dead. Do you see? Do you get it? She didn't lose her phone, she never lost it. She planted it on him. When she got out of the car, she knew that she was going to her death. She left the phone in order to lead us to her killer!" Sherlock said like a child in christmas morning or eve.

"but how?" Lestrade asked, John seeing another bout of insult to come answered for him "Rachel is a password for her account, that she accesses using her pink phone" he stresses on the word phone "which she planted on the cabbie"

" Brilliant! John" Sherlock says and goes to the computer as John says the e-mail address. Meanwhile Lestrade and the rest were baffled with what they had just witness in which Donovan commented about another one.

"nope, just clever" John merely says without missing a beat as he walks over to Sherlock and Lestrade just as Anderson comments

"Anderson, Don't talk you lower the IQ of the whole street" Sherlock says which makes John grin a bit as Sherlock does another round of explanation. As John hovered behind Sherlock he wondered how far is he allowed to interfere just as Mrs. Hudson mentions the taxi once more.

John takes Sherlock's seat just for show despite knowing that the taxi downstairs is indeed the person they were looking for.

"Sherlock" he says but he is ignored, John tries again and this time succeeds Sherlock leans over and sees the location

"221 Baker Street"

Sherlock wonders for a moment as Lestrade orders the men to search for the phone. John watches Sherlock connect the dots and wait for the man to take action. John takes his cuppa and sips covering his amusement.

' He's going to start the offense now' John thinks and leans back as he waits for the show to come to its climax and decides that the yard has overstayed their welcome, he walks into the window and just in time to see Sherlock enter, putting his acting skills to use he points this out as Donavan says something but he does not bother to listen to it. silently he muses how things are playing out in Sherlock's side

'he's definitely worth stealing' John muses silently

* * *

"How did you find me?" Sherlock asks the cabbie as he seated on the back seat face carefully nonchalant

"Oh, I recognized you. Soon as I saw you chasing my cab. Sherlock Holmes! I was warned about you. I've been on your website, too. Brilliant stuff! Loved it" the man answers just as Sherlock asks him who had warned of them asked questions back and forth until they had arrived on their destination which Sherlock identified as Roland-Kerr Further Education College, after questioning the cabbie's choice and getting a dull answer the two went inside.

Sherlock internally grinned knowing that the game is on.


	3. Deus Ex Machina

While John waited for a few minutes after Lestrade's team departed from 221 B he opened his phone and saw a message from his friend. And at that moment all traces of John Watson disappeared, what was left was Nero, the Gentleman Thief.

Nero smiled and closed his phone as he went to change into his trademark attire and as soon as he slipped on his mask, Nero left behind traces of John Watson in 221 B and jumped out of the window and into the shadows of London and as he dashed and ran into every turn he felt his grin go wider and wider. Climbing fire escapes and running above the roofs in his beloved city of London, Nero felt alive, adrenaline thrumming into his veins

'faster'

'faster'

And as Nero jumped high enough to land into the next the building 5 meters apart he laughed out loud, his laughter echoed into the night as the moon shined brightly. And finally Nero had arrived at his destination Roland-Kerr Further Education College. Opening his untraceable phone he looked at where Sherlock was and went straight to the opposite building doubling his time knowing that Sherlock would definitely take the pill.

* * *

Sherlock despite his show of not being interested, he truly was because Sherlock for all his bravado of indifference for people's opinion regarding his genius, he craved for attention, one that showed appreciation for his genius and perhaps him. And now that he has found it in John, he wanted to convince John to say with him in 221 B for a long time. Sherlock had abduced that John craved for danger and thrill, things that were not mundane and that Sherlock could provide not to mention John could help him in his experiments since the man had told him the reason why his home was currently uninhabitable and hazardous for the mean time.

And with that ignoring the taunts of the cabbie in front of him Sherlock Holmes slowly entered the pill into his mouth just as the cabbie did but before it could even touch his lips a shot rang out and the sound of glass breaking upon contact echoed just as the cabbie falls into the ground

Sherlock notices the card imbedded into the wall and into the clothes of the serial killer as he goes to the cabbie and demands his answers, seeing that he won't get any he hurls the pill and then demands who the sponsor is, just as the sounds of the Scotland Yard coming near is heard

"Your sponsor who is it?!" Sherlock demands as he shakes the man, knowing his time is running out "the name!" Sherlock demands furiously hearing the foot steps of Lestrade coming closer

"MORIARTY!" the man shouts in agony just as Lestrade enters the room and shouts "SHERLOCK!"

Lestrade immediately take overs and hand cuffs the cabbie, just as Donovan escorts Sherlock out and into the ambulance to wait until he can give his statement, a medic arrives and gives him an orange shock blanket, he keeps on removing.

* * *

John had ran to the where Sherlock was since the cabbie, one he was sure was not working for his friend, brought him down 50 meters away from the crime scene. John confident that no one, not even Sherlock would be able to connect the shooter to him as he peered behind the police tape looking left and right for Sherlock, as if he had not notice his friend was just right in front of him.

"Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me" Sherlock said as soon Lestrade went near him, without missing a beat Lestrade answered "Yeah, it's for shock."

"I'm not in shock" Sherlock says stressing the 'in'

Lestrade grins and agrees, Sherlock merely rolls his eyes

"So, who is the cabby?"

"not interested in the shooter?"

"why should I?"

"never saw someone shoot using cards." Lestrade points out and Sherlock huffs in annoyance

"obviously, our shooter is Nero"

Lestrade raises a brow in this skeptical about what Sherlock had said

"come on, Lestrade, we both now that the card is Nero's trade mark card"

Lestrade accepts this but voices out his question "but what would that thief, be doing here?" As far as Lestrade knows they have not seen a hair nor a shadow of the elusive thief. He then notices that Sherlock's pale cheeks had a tinge of red

'if I didn't know better I would say his blushing'

"fine, just go to the yard tomorrow afternoon for your statement, hurry up and go to your doctor before you catch a cold" Lestrade says and leaves as Sherlock walks and strides over to John who smiles at him in greeting

"are you okay?" John asked with genuine worry taking in the orange shock blanket Sherlock studies him for a moment

"Um, Sergeant Donovan's just been explaining everything, the two pills. Been a dreadful business, hasn't it? Dreadful."

"good shot" Sherlock said, John looked at him puzzled. Sherlock looks at John waiting for a slip up

"someone shot the cabbie?"

"yes" Sherlock answers and the tension faded " but the shooter didn't use typical bullets"

"what did he used then?"

"cards" Sherlock answers and John looks at him with amusement "that is one, skilled shooter then"

Sherlock still not giving up "well, you'd know"

John stares at him before breaking out in a grin that betrays nothing, "You were gonna take that damned pill, weren't you?"

Sherlock turns at him "Course I wasn't. Biding my time. Knew he'd turn up"

"He?"

"Nero"

John merely hums "No you didn't. It's how you get your kicks, isn't it? You risk your life to prove you're clever."

and Sherlock looked amused "Why would I do that?"

John chuckles fondly and answers "Because you're an idiot. also I can't be Nero" John says the next words playfully "and don't delete it"

Sherlock smiles for a moment ignoring the fact that he had yet to get enough data to prove his theory.

"Dinner?" he asks and John smiles "Starving"

"End of Baker Street, there's a good Chinese stays open 'til two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle"

* * *

Mycroft who had met Doctor John Watson earlier stepped down his car and walked towards John and Sherlock

"Oh, Sherlock, it's your brother" John says and Sherlock looks at Mycroft with disdain "I know exactly who that is." Sherlock says with venom as if the connection between the two of them was so disgusting.

John merely quirks a brow and greets Mycroft when the man was close enough "evening, how's Greg?"

Mycroft looks surprised but immediately removes it and says " fine" and then addressed Sherlock "So, another case cracked. How very public spirited ... though that's never really your motivation, is it?"

Sherlock ignores him and asked his motives

"As ever, I'm concerned about you"

"Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern' " Sherlock spat

"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?"

Sherlock responds with a negative as John watches the interaction taking notes about their banter back and fort

"so just what is your job?" John asked Mycroft in a futile attempt to dissipate the tension

"I occupy a minor position in the British government" he answers with a smile but Sherlock counters his claim "He is the British government, when he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis"

Mycroft sighs as John looks amused "I guess its part of being a Holmes to never be part of the normal populace then"

Sherlock looks at John with amusement and bids Mycroft goodbye along with the PA.

As the two walked away resuming their conversation Mycroft watches them from his car "He could be the making of my brother – or make him worse than ever. Either way, we'd better upgrade their surveillance status. Grade Three Active."

"Sorry, sir. Whose status?"

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson."

* * *

"What are you happy about?"

Sherlock looks at John and contemplated whether to answer truthfully before deciding that they were still testing the waters.

"Moriarty"

John looks at him and ask, grin still not leaving his face " what's a Moriarty?"

"I've absolutely no idea" Sherlock answers with a smile.

* * *

**From: Blanca**

**Subject: Paris**

**care to visit me in Paris?**

**From: John Watson**

**Re:Subject: Paris**

**When?**

**From: Blanca**

**Re:Subject: Paris**

**when ever you're available.**

John smiles and books a flight to Paris for next week thursday.

"Sherlock, I'm going to visit my niece in Paris next thursday, I'll be gone for 3 days" he says as he searches for places that his niece would like.


	4. From the Shadows

Jim Moriarty hates it when people are so inefficient. He loathes the dullness (stupidity) of his men. Most of all he hates it when John,_Nero!_ is endangered or comprimised because one of his fucking men wants to rise in position.

He smiles at the 5 fools who had almost made _his_ Nero to be endangered all because they thought that by doing so they would be removing a thorn. Moriarty enjoyed their pleas and cries.

_stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabst abstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabst abstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabst abstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabst abstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabst abstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabst abstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabst abstabstabstabstab-STOP!_

__He turned and looked at Moran's expression, hard and firm

_just like John..._

" I'll do the rest, you have a meeting" the man says and takes away the scissors that Jim held and ushered the man out of the room and into the man's bath after making sure the door was locked.

There were times that Jim felt the whole world was too suffocating, that only John's embrace

_"tell me, Jim do you like it this way?" a thrust_

_he moans "yes" breathless_

could heal, He loves the fact John was his first before he became the world's thief

_MINE!MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEM INEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMIN EMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEM INEMINEMINEMINE! Not_ _YOURS! _

He dresses into another immaculate suit just as Moran enters the room, face devoid of emotion like always. He thinks that if his heart was still with him, he might...just might fall for this man. But he tucks that thought away in a black box along with countless facts and truths he does not want to see. He smiles and goes out of the room to meet Jefferson Hope after all there is a game to be played.

* * *

Hearing (seeing) John laugh and eat so casually with Sherlock makes him mad and green with envy. He thinks that those smiles used to be directed to him, that those touches used to belong to him. That before the world came into the picture he was John's world.

He breaks the phone had in his hand and in the darkness of his flat he screams and screams and screams and perhaps he cries a bit because he could not deny what he saw.

And for this he hates Sherlock Holmes and _him._ Because John was no longer his alone.

'he never was yours to begin with' his traitorous mind supplies

and for a moment he thought that if he could not have John...

'no one else can'

but before he could formalise a plan Seb barges in and carries him into the bed while stripping him off his clothes and for a moment he wonders if Seb would fuck him then and there.

But the ex-colonel does not and instead changes him into his pajamas.

later he wonders when did Moran change to Seb.

* * *

When he realizes that John has decided to join the game, he fears and smiles because this time John and Nero might, just might love him. So he sends the text no matter how irrational it was.

_"but haven't you always been irrational,Jim?" _

**From: Blocked Number**

**To: J&N**

**Subject: None**

**Would you like to join?**

and he waits and waits for John...Nero's reply because no matter how a like he was with Sherlock Holmes, John... his John always, always came first, no matter what _he_ says.

Because before everyone else John was his first.

Jim does not spare a thought how twisted his love has become, because for him love was love.

* * *

A/N: next part is a crossover with Trasporter. about John's visit in Paris :)


	5. Day 1: Preparation and Scouting

Blanca Valmont for all intents and purposes had a normal upbringing,tedious at most. As a university student who is currently an intern for the Philippine embassy as a dimplomat she is by all means normal. If one is unaware of her ties with the Gentleman Thief Nero, who is actually her Uncle John, a philandering-though she still is thinking whether it is applicable to her uncle as the man hits on anyone that interests him, male or female- trauma surgeon known to the medical world as the youngest to graduate from med school and the fact that she was an eagle that hides its talons.

Therefore when she had requested for her dearest Uncle to come and visit her in Paris, she knew that he knew she had plans for the work she participates on the rare occassions she wants something. And so that is the reason why she had took her time to go to Orly Airport and fetch her beloved Uncle as her chaffuer, Smith, waited at the car park.

"What is taking him so long?" she grumbles in annoyance as she fiddles at her phone at the same time looking for her Uncle's arrival.

"age 18, 5'3 in height, waist length black hair, eyes sharp enough to pierce people, intern for the Philippine embassy, obviously filipino but with traces of japanese or chinese descent, also a talented computer...genius?" the voice which was Sherlock's said as Ana had immediately stop typing in her phone and looked up at the tall man in front of her " John! I've found your niece"

Blanca stared before spouting her own deductions out of annoyance " age 22, british but has a parisian mother, IQ obviously that of a genius, knows no boundaries in regards to social norms, self-diagnosed sociopath and an infatuation with flatmate who has a fluid sexuality which is my uncle John."

John had arrived just in time to hear the last bit of Blanca's deduction but opted to ignore it to defuse the situation "Blanca!"

"Uncle, you should have told me you would bring your flatmate...or is it more than that now? either way it does not matter to me, but you could have at least bothered to inform me with the change of plans?"

John sighs and ruffles her head "sorry for that, but from what I have seen while going here, you both handled each other perfectly"

Blanca remains silent and turns to Sherlock " I'm sorry" and then back to John " shall we? Smith is waiting after all"

John smiled and looked at Sherlock saying " well let's go then Sherlock, we'll drop your things off at your vacation house on the way"

Sherlock smiles at the invitation for him to stay with them for the rest of the day and with controlled eagerness walks side by side with John, close enough to brush to each other but far enough to not crowd.

At the front Blanca smiles at the two people clearly in the process of falling for each other 'or have they fallen for each other a long time ago?' either way she smiles and leads them to where Smith was waiting.

Blanca sat opposite of John and Sherlock and leaned at the car's seat and sighed blissfully. "So what's the status quo?" she gestures to both of them "friends" John answers for the both of them, But Blanca's raise brow told otherwise, John paused and Sherlock felt a little bit of dread in his stomach "Best Friends" John answered with a satisfied look and Sherlock did not bother to hide his amusement and relief.

Blanca smiled and had a look that said whatever you say.

"Blanca Valmont,17, 5'4 and John's favorite" she says and reaches out her hand

"Sherlock Holmes" he pauses and tries to think which one of her deductions was wrong "high-functioning Sociopath". She smirks for him not refuting the claim of his apparent infatuation with John.

"so tell me where you live here so we could drop of your stuff and take a tour?"

Sherlock tells her where it is and John engages them both in a peaceful and interesting topic of sorts, Blanca gives answers where it is due and for the most of the time observes the two man in front of her.

'how does James feel about this though?' she thinks quietly 'I just hope things won't go to hell'

"we've arrived my lady" Smith says and when Blanca looks around she notices that Sherlock Holmes' vacation house was right next to her hotel. Despite her stoic look John could tell that his niece was definitely surprised and when Sherlock had asked whether they wanted to wait for him inside the house that had only confirmed his suspicion that the building right next to Sherlock's house was Blanca's hotel.

"what an amazing coincidence" John says as he helps Sherlock into the house to unpack as Blanca went to the penthouse along with John's luggage.

In the safety of her house, her domain Blanca Valmont started the necessary steps for Nero's second job in Paris, away from prying eyes and nosy detectives.

* * *

Frank Martin a skilled driver known to the rest as "Transporter" had few people he could trust and even fewer people he could absolutely trust with his life and one person powerful enough to protect him from the shadows. Such is the reason why he had immediately picked up the black phone he carried with him always, the black phone that had not rang for 2 years, the very phone that remains as his only source of contact to the person that was once his "package" turned "friend".

Until now he could still remember her parting words;

"Remember,Frank, that there are only a handful people I absolutely trust and respect, and you are one of them, one day I would call for you, and you are under no circumstances to think of it lightly"

Frank could admit that had she been near his age, he would have fallen for her, the woman despite her young age can and could be seductive as her whole body oozes an aura of intelligence.

And so he picked up the phone and greeted her

" I trust you're still in good condition, Frank?"

" If your eyes and ears are still working, then you should now the answer to that"

He could feel her fond smirk despite not talking face to face

" I can assure you, they are"

He chuckles and asks what the job was about as he walked away from the gym and into his kitchen to make his coffee

" two days from now, Nero, would steal the Heart of Eternity, he would leave the true jewel behind Cafe Rouge, you are to pick it up and have it delivered in my hotel to Ms. Caccina Rainsworth of Room 256"

"Is that all?"

" greet, Carla for me too, see you in a few, Frank"

Frank smiled the woman was still vexatious but charming.

* * *

Sherlock and John ended up spending most of the touring together as Blanca had the habit of wandering away taking shots of places, alleys and the like, leaving Sherlock and John to their own devices as the young woman captured photos she had insisted was for her drawing.

"How come she never took photos of people?" Sherlock asked out-of-politeness though he could very well deduced that it was because the woman was anti-social, that or she hated people.

John's answer confirmed it for him " Blanca, does not want photos of people that much, she does not see the beauty in them...photographed"

Sherlock merely nodded and gestured for John that it was time to follow Blanca before she could get lost. John smiled and the walked, If John had grasped Sherlock's hand along the way his friend did not comment and if Sherlock had walked closer to John, the smaller man said nothing.

And if Blanca saw this she only smiled and took her first photo of people.

Afterwards the trio decided to stop by Cafe Rouge and ordered lunch, While Sherlock and John decided to eat outside and bask in the sun, Blanca was off taking pictures along with her food and drink.

Sherlock did not care and John merely smiled in amusement.

'so far,so good, Sherlock was on his best behaviour' John thought as he had experienced Sherlock's first sulk during the three days he had announced his plan to go visit Blanca in Paris. Somehow the knowledge that Sherlock wanted him by his side was warming and perhaps he was hopeful that Sherlock would forget Nero and come to love John. But he shook that thought away and turned into his companion who was thinking to deeply.

"penny for a thought?" he asked

"just remembering something" Sherlock answered

"care to tell me" John said

Sherlock considered this and asked " would you like to?" Sherlock wanted to John to say yes as much as he wanted to say no, he could use this chance to confirm his conclusions or it could also be the one to deny it.

"yes" John answered after a long pause and Sherlock stared weighing the consequences "If you would let me" John had added. At that Sherlock's thought paused and went to another direction. He wondered if there was a message after that as it felt like it held a deeper meaning. one he could not decipher;

If you would let me hear it

If you would let me know

If you would let me in

and all it took was John's smile full of assurance, acceptance and affection and so Sherlock began his story

" On the early hours of October 20 2008..."

* * *

Blanca had left the two to allow their friendship and romance to bloom as she took pictures both needed for her drawing and plans. She had strayed far away to avoid suspicion from Sherlock but near enough for John to come to her aid.

At this point she had gathered enough information for Route B and was walking back to the main street where Cafe Rouge was when she had bumped to someone as she was looking at her camera.

'male, 5 ft 9, British with Parisian blood, 20, computer genius, on an exchange program, single, bi-sexual'

" I'm sorry" Blanca said as she dusted off the man and gave him, her most apologetic look "are you alright?"

"yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking"

She smiled at this and for the first time she saw him, not the person made out of deduction. "what are you doing behind the alleys anyway?" He asked curiously

"just taking some reference photos" she answered and tried to deduce more of this man, he had introduced himself and she did the same the two parted ways in good manner. She walked away and filed the man at the back of her mind. And headed to back to where her companion were.

* * *

The day ended and the three of them headed back to the pent house since John had invited Sherlock for dinner and Blanca kept her knowing smile hidden. John went to his room to change as Sherlock explored the penthouse and made more deduction on Blanca.

Blanca had hidden away her secured laptop in a secret vault and changed into her home clothes, once she was done she headed to the kitchen and started to cook dinner as Sherlock and John was left talking about her childhood, Blanca would occasionally butt in to refute a claim or to tell Sherlock one of John's misadventures.

All the while John smiled, he was glad the two were getting along well and saw how much Sherlock enjoyed himself though the man still did show a little bit of distaste when Blanca was being overly familiar.

But he merely gave Sherlock a look that the man had translated to say "part of her upbringing"

and Sherlock would leave it at that.

* * *

As Sherlock lay on his bed at the vacation house he thought of Blanca's activities, John and his relationship with Blanca. Sherlock knew there was a history shared between the two but he could not tell what kind it was.

Base on what he observe, Blanca might be a proper genius, almost had the same attitude as Sherlock and definitely fancied John, whether or not she still does remains to be talked about. He does not want to think that John had made a move on his niece as the man was obviously morally strong and loyal.

The door to his room opened and a head poked in "Brother?" Sherlock stood up and greeted his younger sibling "Evening"

the younger Holmes smiled and said " Welcome Back" Sherlock smiled and went to ruffle his younger siblings hair making it even messier than it was " I'm back"

'These' Sherlock thinks much later ' are the sides I rarely show' and for a while he wonders if it was because he now had John by his side.


	6. Day 2 From Nero With Love

It was already in the wee hours of the morning but neither he nor Blanca was sleeping, too many thoughts are running in their minds how ironic that the consulting detective is the one who sleeps mindlessly in this hour. If one could describe the atmosphere of where John was it held a tiny bits or melancholy whether it was because of John's posture or the soft snow falling down outside.

"You're not yet going to sleep?" Blanca's soft voice asked her whole being covered by a thick blanket she held in her two hands, it pools down on her bare feet. " Are you in pain?" She asks worriedly though her face remains passive but John felt his niece's emotion through her words.

"I'm not really sure, my dear" He answers softly and beckons her to come into his open arms, she walks into it while the blanket her hand holds is covers her half of her face as if in deep thought.

Leaning into his chest, she closes her eyes and allows herself to sort through her memories both good and bad, as she offers her body as comfort to her dearest Uncle at the same time giving him the solitude his mind needs. They both held on to each other as if sensing the other person's sadness.

John had closed his eyes and felt the twinge of sadness creeping within him, he does not know why but all he feels is that at this moment he must savor the feel of his niece that he has not seen since the girl 'or is it young woman?' has turned 17. The knowledge that in a few years this family of his would grow up 'and god, I'm starting to think like an old man' and forget about him.

" I'm afraid"

And John looks down at his niece and shares an eye contact and he tries so hard to decipher what her eyes are telling him as each day passes that he can no longer easily tell what does eyes say that her mouth cannot.

She closes her eyes, knowing that 'this man' she thinks must never know what her heart says. She parts her trembling lips and says " I'm afraid, that one day you would be caught and they'll do horrible things to you and I would be left without a single family, I'm afraid of what the future may bring and nothing can soothe this fear of mine ". She allows a single tear to escape from her eyes.

And he brushed his thumb to wipe the her tear of her face and hold her tightly. Knowing full well that no sweet lies would comfort his fragile niece " If there was one thing I regret, It is that big brain of yours"

And she looks at him "you had always seen the cruel world, the truth of the universe"

"but you've allowed me to see the beauty in it too" she says and if she sounded a little bit mournful he does not comment "Sherlock's lucky, he has you"

John laughs and says "damn right, but he has yet to know that…" and he looks outside where the sun starts to rise "besides it goes both ways"

And on the back of her mind she remembers a certain conversation with someone

"you too?"

And she smiles a bit sad but her voice masks this as it was cheerful "Let's sleep together like before and then I'll be your handler later" she jumps out of his arms and pulls him into her room as they both giggle on the way. Silently she begs whatever deity is looking after them to let the moment last long enough for both them to engrave this to their very soul.

* * *

Sherlock had spent his morning with his younger brother and then he headed to John's and let himself in. Upon realizing that both his friend and niece had yet to wake on a whim he decided to cook them breakfast.

As the news echoed in the kitchen where Sherlock was cooking he analyzed everything he had learned from John and Blanca yesterday. From John's subtle but suspicious movements to Blanca's subtle data gathering of back alleys, all points led to his theory of John and Nero being one and the same.

John had woken up and planned to patter to the kitchen to prepare tea when the smell of delicious cooking hit his nose and was faintly surprised to see Sherlock cooked. He lingered at the door and leaned on it as he observed Sherlock move through the kitchen as if it was his own.

" I could tell from your sluggish movement you've only had few hours of sleep, four to be specific and you've shared bed with her" Sherlock says as he places the tray into the oven and takes off the mitts and hands John the tea he had brew.

"thanks" John says and seats on the bar as Sherlock cleans up, despite only living with each other for a week John could tell whether Sherlock wanted to asked something he considered bit not good.

"ask away"

Sherlock pauses for a nanosecond and then continues what he was doing " are you sure?" he soaps another dish and John answers "always". Once more it felt like John was saying, conveying an important message to Sherlock as if what he had ask to John was more than what he wanted to ask at the moment.

" Who are you really?" He asked drying his hand and turns to John wanting to catalogue every expression the man would make.

" John H. Watson, Trauma Surgeon, youngest to ever graduate also your friend" he says and Sherlock can't put what he wants to say into words he wants to ask a lot of things but for the life of him he does not want to ruin whatever this is that he have with John Watson.

She looks at them from her monitor, her eyes oddly blank except for the tell tale signs of tears coming because her mouth is quivering and she wants to cry and she does not know why, she's envious of Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty because they get to be with her warm and loveable John, they get to have his smiles and warm touches, hear his laughter and be in his soothing presence. At times she wants to just go with him and live the life of being a Phantom Thief and for a while she remembers why her uncle 'but really he's not' is called a Gentleman Thief.

She wonders if the people around these two men saw them they would see the most lovely romance or the most tragic one. She thinks it's both and in the silence of her dark room a phone lights up.

John looks at him and wonders if Sherlock had found evidence he was Nero or that he was reaching that conclusion. And the feeling from four hours ago comes back as if this scene was heading to a sad direction. He wishes that time could speed up a bit so night would come and he could steal what he wants. But a part of his tells him to treasure every moment spent with Sherlock 'this part' he thinks 'knows the dangers of Moriarty's games'

"It snowed but there's a place I want to show to you" John says " 'sides we came here for a vacation, I'd be buggered if I wasn't able to enjoy it" he offers a smile, a gesture to show that he wanted to move on from the conversation, one Sherlock was only too happy to accept.

* * *

Frank was not expecting her that morning sitting on his couch like she belonged there and despite having worked with here for only 3 days , he knew enough that unless she started talking all he should and could offer was a quick breakfast.

" I have another job for you" she says after a while breaking the silence as Frank cooked their breakfast. "This one would last indefinitely" He takes a moment to look at her slouched back.

" and what about Carla?" he asks

" I'm willing to negotiate and pay more for your indefinite service" she answers " I can trust you. Can't I ?" those words were enough for him to turn off the stove and turn to her fully "what's this about?" he asks putting in his SAS training

" Frank, I can't tell you a lot but I can tell you that who I'm up against is someone frightfully clever, he can sneak up into your defenses, his shadows could swallow the whole world" and she looks at him in the eye when she turned to meet his gaze " That's why I need people who I can trust, people who would not betray me so easily…someone who could soldier on"

They held their contact longer measuring each other and then he spoke " It's best to discuss this with a full stomach" and she smiles a little bit grateful and resigned " thanks" she says and fixes the table as Frank returns to cooking.

* * *

Commandant Fabre used to had a perfect record for keeping crime low on the streets of his beloved Paris but ever since the thief Nero had stolen the painting in Louvre and making both the National Police and Gendarmerie fools for not being able to catch one thief despite having enough time, he had been expecting an all time low, sure murders where going down the drain but theft were starting to rise and despite catching criminals it seemed to have no effect.

That was why upon receiving the first notice he immediately made the necessary calls to prevent the theft from happening capturing the thief Nero would bring back the trust of the people to the Police and Gendarmerie and the trust of his bosses and men to him. Because a thief was a thief no matter what.

"Sir, Madame Marianne had accepted our help"

"Good, make the necessary preparations" He orders and thanks the man

Commandant Leon Fabre could not wait for night to fall and turn the city of Paris into the battleground of Nero, He grinned like wolf that waits for its prey.

* * *

" An observatory?" Sherlock said with a disbelieving voice to John who had merely smiled before guiding Sherlock inside " I wanted to show you the stars but there's too much light pollution and it is still fucking cold here, so observatory is the best bet" he adds "'sides after this you get to chose where to go next"

and he cheerfully lead Sherlock inside and seats them both at center and as soon as they were seated comfortable the place darkened and the show started. Sherlock did not really care that much but somehow seeing John relax and have a certain look in his made him do so as well. Despite hearing and listening to the voice explain and the constellations that shows he found his mind wandering to John, turning the sides of this man's puzzle life, examining it and drawing various conclusions from it.

What he knew of John before the visit was, the man had a strong set of morals, a skilled surgeon if his the thin and barely visible but definitely there scar on the Distal Phalanx of the Digitus Secundus Manus and the obviously gun callous in his right hand shows John's knowledge and usage of guns 'skill still debatable', polite and generally likeable if the constant men and women who visits John are anything to go by, also taking into account what the niece says.

John also doesn't mind the various body parts on the fridge as long as it does not contaminate the food for consumption, joins on certain experiments that piques his medical interest and offers his medical experiments journal when he sees that it could help, patience of a saint Lestrade once said to him. A set routine that he rarely deviates from; wake up, make tea, breakfast, morning hygiene, prepare for work.

"...Altair, Deneb and Vega make up the summer triangle"

John who had already heard of the whole program a lot of times now, has memorized each word by heart due to the fact that his favorite niece had always been brought here by him whenever she finds herself lost.

He had been running over the plans they had made regarding the heist at the same time wondering why Blanca could not just buy the jewelry 'but then again she is a cheap skate, that and she had always thought Gentleman thiefs are handsome' John thought as the voice went over the story of Orihimi and Hikoboshi 'some how I think that could be a fitting story for us'

He smiled and shook his head, such thoughts usually went over to Caccina or Blanca, Sherlock had seen John shake his head when the narrator had mentioned the two lovers being able to meet once a year, his great mind that has never been able to simply stop thinking went immediately to deduce what it meant

' a shake of his head, either disbelief or amusement, a sad (?) smile probably remembering an event similar to the story (or just coincidence?), John probably had (has?) a lover (?) he love(d?) more than others, a favorite of his...circumstances probably the same as the story, improbable but not impossible'

Sherlock returned his attention to the program despite thinking of it as useless despite being part of a branch in science. The thought of being able to visit the catacombs with John is what makes this trip bearable to Sherlock.

* * *

" Are you telling me that James Moriarty, a criminal mastermind is playing games with your thief and his detective? and that this criminal mastermind is a highly dangerous man, with connections around the world?"

"Yes, that and the fact that I know sooner or later when Sherlock makes his counter move, one that would affect his empire, he would finish Sherlock, knowing Nero he would be caught up in the crossfire and when that time comes I want you as both my trusted friend and Transporter to "transport" John wherever he needs to be"

"how long? before this happens"

" You've got 15 months to prepare yourself"

"and the duration?"

"minimum of 3, max of 5"

And Frank stares at her which she held easily " and during those 15 months what are you planning to do?" She smiles at him and says " I'll disappear for a while as soon as this" she refers to her first job offer "is done"

"and where will you go?"

"MI6" she answers and gets up to leave.

Frank stares at her back wondering what the kids these days were up to before he shakes his head and remembers how different she had always been from others.

* * *

Blanca had went home after checking the fact that her uncle and friend where just under the catacombs.

'Catacombs for a date?'

She stops by Cafe Rouge to finalize the plans with her accomplice and at the same time get some snacks to eat over on the way home. Despite having a chaffuer to drive her around she had always opted to walk home preferring the constant motion of her body to help with her soon as she had arrived she had prepared her suitcase and book a flight to London with the knowledge that the main battleground would be there.

Once she was done with it she had started to prepare the ear piece the body double would use, Afterwards she made the necessary arrangements regarding her internship at the same time contacting her "friend".

**Major B. It's been a long time**

**R there any job openings in your branch and double-o program?**

**Major B. Are you now surrendering yourself to M?**

**R no. merely lending my skill set, Paris is becoming tedious for me.**

**Major B. When can you arrive?**

**R ASAP.**

**Major B. Informing M.**

she smiled and finished her arrangements, At the same time she had sent her message to John and the rest.

"It's high time the Queen appears"

* * *

When Sherlock had seen the news of Nero sending his first letter to the Gendarmerie and Police he immediately went to the place where Nero's target was and with the reluctant agreement from Commandant Fabre he set out to see the passages Nero would use to enter and get out of the mansion. He grinned and happily delved into his inner world.

John had managed to kept a straight and unassuming face since after their visit to the catacomb John was able to convince, for how long he does not know, Sherlock that he was not Nero nor does he have acrobatic skills. This stroke of luck combined with Blanca's tactical and strategic mind was a great combination knowing that what he is about to do is definitely the sure way to make Sherlock play, a favor of sorts, knowing Jim's personality John was sure Sherlock would not get hurt or worse die.

And so John Watson and Nero became one just for that night.

Blanca was already directing the double's actions making sure that no one would caught on.

" Go left and jump, throw the dice after 3 meters"

"keep going straight and go down...NOW! you'll see the sewer that leads to the catacombs enter and we'll shake them off our trail"

"I can hear foot steps behind"

"don't worry, listen carefully and be attentive, you'll have to go 20% faster; left, left,right,left,right,right,right, go straight turn left, right straight for 50 meters then turn left and up the sewer, throw down 5 dice and 2 disks"

"done"

"Cafe Rouge, and he'll do the rest"

the double turns off and destroys the earpiece as Blanca contacts John to ask about his side; John was following Sherlock through the GPS,above ground, at the same time he felt giddy with the daring and brave, most of all clever way of stealing the Heart of Eternity.

'Replacing the real one with the fake one at the moment of confusion' John smirks inwardly' and then 'helping' on recovering it, only to give back the fake one later on'

John prepared himself for the fight as he neared the alley behind Cafe Rouge just as Sherlock came out of the sewer and his body double placing the item on a black pouch. Sherlock quickly tackled Nero but the man had swinged his left leg towards him and hit Sherlock as John rounded up and threw punches back and forth with Nero, Sherlock gained footing and helped John, Nero aimed for John's abdomen but missed and was out maneuvered by him.

Sherlock trapped Nero in a headlock but was gutted and had escaped just as Frank arrived and immediately drove away, leaving John and Sherlock gasping.

"He escaped" John said with a frown and heavy breaths but noticed the look on Sherlock's face "Sherlock?"

"True" he said and then grinned, on his hand was the black pouch containing the Heart of Eternity, John smiled and then giggled moments later Sherlock joined in until their giggles turned into full out laughter " You stole it back?" John said in disbelief

"yes, shame but it is only fair" Sherlock says and for a while John wonders if it was about that night but shakes his head and leads them out of the alley. Sherlock coughs loudly and John turns his attention to him in full doctor mode "what kind of smoke did you inhale?"

"not sure but most probably colored smoke" a cough and John frowns "let's go inside the cafe and get you a drink as well as wait for Commandant Fabre"

Sherlock nods but grins all the while, John shakes his head and leads him in by holding his elbow, they stood next to each other despite the cold night and thickness of their clothes they both could feel the other's heat seep through the clothes.

* * *

Blanca had already left the place, after the Holmes' butler fetched John's luggage and headed out. By the time John and Sherlock board their plane Blanca was already mid-flight and received one particular information regarding Moriarty.

The only thing that gave her surprised away was the widening of her eyes. Opening her phone she immediately sent a message to Q-branch and M requesting for their the back of her mind she prayed that nothing would act as a catalyst for a premature end and John would remain safe.

'Johnny, what have you gotten into?'

Meanwhile Sherlock and John remained ignorant of the brewing danger as James Moriarty made his decisions and plans regarding one consulting detective and one phantom thief.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the likes, the next part of the series would cover the Blind banker case and would be called" In the Darkness"


End file.
